


third base

by beamkatanachronicles



Category: No More Heroes, The Silver Case
Genre: Anal Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, just tagging this alone is a spoiler I’m sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 04:46:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17542928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beamkatanachronicles/pseuds/beamkatanachronicles
Summary: it’s travis strikes again pwp you know exactly why you’re here





	third base

The beer’s not an excuse. It’s weak, cheap shit, Bad Man broke and in hiding and all, and he knows damn well that they both know this much too— but it doesn’t matter now.

He wanted them both, and they’d obliged. 

“Fucking go faster, old man,” Travis grunts, rocking back against the man inside him, his own cock dripping messily over Kamui’s deft fingers. “You tired already?”

“Shut up! Smug piece of shit—“ his fingers dig into Travis’ hips hard enough to bruise and he thrusts in deeper. Travis pitches forward in Kamui’s arms, his mouth dropping open in a hoarse gasp. “Keep whining and only pretty boy’ll be around to fuck you.”

Kamui pulls his lips away from Travis’ neck and exhales. The breath cools the spot of red blooming on the man’s skin. “Calm down,” he murmurs, rolling his eyes and pressing a kiss to Travis’ jaw. “If we’re going to do this, I don’t want to listen to your arguing...”

“Fuck,” he moans. “I think I’m gonna cum...”

“There, he’s not bitching anymore. Better?”

“Wait, that’s too soon, Trav. Shigeki, you should slow down.” Kamui’s hand freezes, gripping Travis’ cock at the base, as he locks eyes with Bad Man. 

Bad Man pulls out of Travis’ ass with a huff. “Who said you could call me that?”

“Kamui—“ Travis whines, jerking into his hand. “C’mon, man, please...”

“Don’t just argue with me instead.”

“God— y-you’ve gotta be shitting me...”

Fuck if he won’t need another drink after this, though.


End file.
